As more and more content becomes available upon the Internet, exceedingly large numbers of users go to the web for all types of resources. For example, users may access the Internet for sources of entertainment as well as consumption of news items or other information. Additionally, companies and other entities may now access the Internet as a source of products for operating their businesses. As such, cloud computing has begun to replace traditional methods of software acquisition. For example, some services may provide enterprise solutions or other software applications over the web in such a way that the users of these solutions need not download and/or install any code. However, such concepts may provide considerable challenges for both the service provider and the entity wishing to utilize the services or solutions.